Learning To Get Along
by Roguebleach09
Summary: Rins been having mixed feelings about a certain blonde streaked exwire, when the two are confronted by Yukio to learn to get along or face severe consequences our little duo tend to go about it in a rather steamy and embarrassing way.
1. Chapter 1

**Learning to get along.**

Rated M ~ For explicit lemon & Bad language =)

BoyxBoy, Don't like it then please don't read it makes life a hell of a lot easier..

Rins been having mixed feelings about a certain blonde streaked exwire, when the two are confronted by Yukio to learn to get along or face severe consequences our little duo tend to go about it in a rather steamy and embarrassing way. A few truths come to light and bond seems to strengthen.

Don't forget to review, I'd love to hear what you think..

* * *

><p>* 青の祓魔師 *<p>

Rin was pretty sure that he had never been so bored in his entire life, sure he wanted to become an exorcist and a damn good one at that but was all this studying really necessary. He was pretty sure instead of gaining brain cells with all the new information he was (supposed to be) absorbing, it was slowly killing off the remaining few he actually had. All these stories, herbs and verses were useful but more so to the others who desired to be Tamers or Arias but considering he wanted to become a Knight, he figured as long as he new how to swing his sword around he guessed he'd do pretty well, but of course his brother had scolded him for such irrational thinking and demanded he finish the last two chapters of their Herbology book for class tomorrow. After a solid 2 hours of constant study with his little brothers stern glare watching him from the side of the room, Rin finally stood with a lazy stretch muttering a displeased grunt in his brothers direction. Before gathering his towel and heading to the shower, in order to loosen the tension that had accumulated in-between his shoulder blades, from being hunched over his textbook.

Steam billowed in thick plumes over the glass doors that sealed the shower off to any unwanted guests prying eyes of the naked form behind it; only a vague silhouette could be seen. Rin stood with his back to the hot flow of water allowing it to gently loosen his stiff shoulders, enveloping him in a warm embrace of relaxation as most of the stress left his body. It was with this his mind began to wander to his friends, and the disbelief that now he actually had people to call his friends. Although he would never admit to anyone Shiemi was his first friend and he cared for her a lot not wanting to lose the young girl. But of course there was also Renzou and Konekomaru who although they both had qualities that were extremely different from one another they were good people and easy to get on with, and lastly there was Bon. Yes the guy was a massive ass and they had their arguments and fights but that didn't mean that Rin didn't care about what happened to him, no he'd just very carefully hide any good will from anyone concerning the older Exwire.

Yet something always pulled him to watch his fellow classmate and in moments of boredom the streaked boy would suddenly pop into his mind, occupying it for the remainder of the day. What was it that had him so interested in him? Perhaps it was that air of dangerous seriousness that clung to him like a second skin or the rough rebel appearance he held with his blonde streaked hair and pierced ears, or his large muscled frame that Rin would often catch a glimpse of as his shirt would ride upwards as he stretched or how the slight beads of sweat would roll freely down his neck emphasizing the tan column before disappearing down the center of his open shirt.

Forever teasing the smaller teen.

Rin let go of a strained moan as he realized he'd become hard, why did it have to be Bon of all the people that made him feel like this. Rin sighed turning to face the hot spray that was still falling from the showerhead. He gasped as the warm drops hit his aching cock and the images and thoughts he'd tried to eradicate from his mind came back full force, leaving him panting.

"Ughh..huu fuck it! I can't take this much longer"

With that said Rin slowly inched his hand down his wet body, imaging his hands to belong to someone else before taking a soft hold of his aching cock pumping it slowly. Gasps and pants left his mouth; his eyes squeezed shut as the continuous drops of water above him added more stimulation to his exposed tip.

Images assaulted his mind of Bon devoid of any clothing pinned him to the ground, littering his body with bites and soft kisses as his large hands roamed his body and gripped his thighs, touching him anywhere and everywhere, teasing. The hand on his cock began to move faster and Rin had to quickly place his free hand on the slippery tiles in front of him to gain so semblance of support, his moans coming out quicker and louder than the last.

The slight dusting of pink that speckled his cheeks before had darkened in shade; his usual messy hair now clung to his face. The pleasure was building in his groin as Rin moved his hand faster wanting to reach that peak but also hoping it never came. He moved his hand away from the wall, leaning his head in its place as he ran it up his body to his nipple, brushing over the erect nub once, twice, his breath hitching before gentle rolling it between his fingers, his hand still keeping up it's fast pace.

"uhh huhh….s..s..shit!" Rin panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

His self-inflicted torture of pleasure didn't last long after his hand brushed over the head of his cock two more times before he bite his lip to muffle the loud scream that wanted to spill from his mouth, as he came into his hand.

His head rested against the tiles along with his free hand helping to keep him steady. The water washed away the evidence of his pleasure, as the haze began to lift from Rins mind, his eyes coming into focus as he lifted his head. He needed to get out, the high from jerking off in the shower was rapidly retreating and he felt like crap, his thoughts were a mess and his heart felt somewhat heavier than before.

After washing his hands, Rin turned off the water before stepping out and roughly drying himself before tying the towel around his waist as he sauntered out to the sinks near his room to brush his teeth.

After cleaning his teeth Rin looked up into the small mirror, contemplating the way he looked, he wasn't happy but he knew that and the darkness of the hallway only seemed to emphasize the paleness of his skin that would usual look somewhat mystical and healthy but now only served to make him look ill. He cast his eyes downwards as his hands tightened their grip on the sink, a slight shine of something caught his attention. Looking up he noticed the hair pin that Bon had given, a small smile pulled at his lips as he remembered the shock and awkwardness the pair had felt when Bon had presented it to him.

'Man! I'm so screwed up! I'm acting like a freaking girl over the one guy that really does my head in, who's my rival and a complete pompous ass and yet I can't get him off my mind…I really do have the worst luck!' Rin thought as he chucked the pin back on the side before walking to his room.

Rin changed quickly into a pair of plain boxers and a white shirt, his tail hanging freely by his back, he couldn't help but notice his brother watching him as he moved slowly about the room. He was just opening his mouth to shout out what was so damn interesting about him when Yukio spoke up.

"Are you ok Nii-san? You were in the shower quiet a while and you look paler than normal, you're not ill are you?"

Rin shook his head, "No I'm fine, I'm just tired, it's nothing to worry about"

Yukio didn't look convinced but guessed that if his brother really needed his help he'd come and ask for it, albeit it would take him a while to do so but he would keep an eye on him to make sure. He simply nodded his head and softly said goodnight to his older twin before burying himself beneath his covers.

Rin hated lying to Yukio but what was he supposed to tell him, when he didn't fully understand the way he felt or the reason as to why he felt that way in the first place. It was easier this way if he just kept it to himself. He crawled into bed lying on his back with his arms folded beneath his head, what did he feel anyway? He knew it wasn't love, it couldn't be they'd known each other just barely over a couple of months, he would admit he was an emotional guy he got pissed quickly or hyperactive and excited easily but to fall in love with someone. No it just wasn't possible, he didn't even think he was capable of falling in love so what was it? Attraction? Lust? It made sense, even with his rugged appearance and difficult personality Bon was a good looking guy, and maybe it was the attraction to the power he held in his voice and power of his body that had Rin feeling like a love sick school girl. That's what it had to be, he felt this way because he wanted something he knew he could never have, He longed to be dominated but he hated the though of it at the same time.

"Gaah! My head hurts; this is just too much to deal with. I get it I'm attracted to the idiot and want him but it's not going to happen so I'm just gonna have to deal with it!" Rin whispered to him-self as if saying it out loud would make it easier to dismiss.

With a heavy sigh Rin rolled over, closed his eyes and willed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* 青の祓魔師 *

The next day was like any normal day for Rin he woke up just barely in time for class, having to practically inhale his breakfast and leg it down the corridor to the room whilst still dressing himself along the way. Now he was sat trying desperately to stay awake as Yukio rambled on about some herb, only for the sheer fact that he didn't want to receive a smack on the head from the heavy book that was just conveniently within his twins reach. The lesson sped by and much to Rins happiness he had survived it with no injuries at all, his brother had just dismissed the class when he spoke up suddenly.

"Rin, Ryuji I need you two to stay behind, there's something I need to discuss with the pair of you."

Soon the room was empty and the three boys stood in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Well I guess you're both wondering as to why you're here, you see I've had quiet a few complaints from the other teachers regarding your behavior and attitude towards one another."

"But..it's…" Rin started to defend himself.

"Hang on..are you thinking of blaming this on me!" Bon spoke up, already knowing exactly what Rin was going to say.

"Geez you think.." Rin argued back, but not looking the taller boy in the eye.

"Both of you shut up! Look, I understand that you are both very..uuhh…that you both have very strong personalities and that you very rarely get on with each other, but these taunting remarks and fights have to stop. I don't care how you get them to stop whether you stay away from one another or choose to settle your differences like civil people but if I hear of one more incident, then further action will have to be taken."

Just as Yukio had finished his lecture a young Exwire from another class timidly entered the room.

"Uhh…Okumura-san, the Principle wishes to speak with you in his office right away."

"Ok, I'm on my way!" Yukio looked at the other two it was obvious there was more he wished to say but he simple sighed and told them they could leave before gathering his case and following the young boy out the door.

Rin was placing the few books he'd brought with him into his bag when Bon spoke up from his desk.

"What no clever remarks or feisty speeches this time Okumura.."

Rin ignored the streaked teen, the memories of what he had done last resurfacing and making the situation far more difficult to handle, well for him at least. Bon irritated that the other boy had completely ignored him, was about to speak again when he looked closer at the other teen seeing the way he kept his head down and his movements were slow.

'Just what the hell is wrong with the idiot anyway, he's never been this quiet before.'

"Oi..Okumura!" he called again, this time only receiving a grunt as an answer.

'Oh so he's just going to ignore me and not even acknowledge that I've spoken to him by looking at me, I'll teach the little punk to mind his manners'

Bon was beyond irritated now and more than a little curious, just what the hell was up with this guy? He stalked forward grabbing Rins arm before he could leave.

"Oi, I was talking to you idiot! Just what the hell is the matter with you?"

"It's nothing just let go moron!" Rin said struggling to get out of Bons grip on his arm, keeping his eyes away from the teens face knowing that if he looked at him the slight blush that was on his face now would increase ten fold.

"No… something's bothering you, you won't even look at me, and I'm not letting go till you tell me what's got you so distracted." Bon replied dragging Rin in closer so to get a better grip on him.

"Just let go! I told you it's nothing …back up you're way to close!"

"No, look at me!" Bon growled already getting pissed off with the guy's behavior, he grabbed the smaller teens chin between his fingers and tilted the head so he was able to clearly see his face. Rin was still adverting his eyes as his chin was lifted; he heard the sigh that left Bons lips curious he slowly moved his eyes to settle on Bons face looking at his puzzled expression.

His blush just as he'd expected grew several shades darker when he realized how close they were, and the dirty thoughts he'd tried to lock away resurfaced making it harder to speak without sounding breathless.

"Back off you're to close.." Rin whined his voice coming out barely above a whisper and not at all in the strong and determined tone he'd wanted.

Bon looked at the boy in front of him a smirk pulling at his mouth, as he took in the pink blush adorning his classmates cheeks and the way he weakly tried to struggle away from his grip, before he lent forward slightly pushing on Rins chest as he breathed against the others lips a soft no.

Then without hesitation Rin was pushed so his back was flush against his desk, legs spread as Bon quickly leaned forward pinning him in place and smashing their lips together in a rough kiss. Rin was stunned, eyes wide from the shock of what was happening, he didn't know what to do, he lay there unmoving and not returning the kiss before Bon leant upwards, looking at him briefly before getting up to move away.

Before he knew it Rin reached his hand out and grabbed the teen by his tie holding on but never looking at his face. Wasn't this what he wanted, he believed it was never going to happen but it was, so why didn't he just take it, milk it for what it's worth even if it would hurt later. Even if it was just a one time thing shouldn't he just give in to the lust he felt, even if it would bruise his pride.

Rin shook his head.

'What the hell.' He thought

Dragging a surprised Bon by his tie back in for another fierce kiss, this time with Rin giving as good as he got, their tongues met and swirled, sucked and explored the others, probing deeper relishing in the taste of the others mouth. The fierce lip lock swallowed any moans and gasps; Rins hands had now relinquished their hold on Bons tie and instead gripped his shoulders tightly.

The pair pulled apart both breathing in deeply trying to catch their breath and steady their racing hearts before looking at one another communicating silently that neither was going to back down until they were satisfied. Bon smirked and was about to lean forward for another kiss when they heard loud voices and footsteps heading in their direction.

"Shit!" Rin hoarsely whispered, pushing Bon away and grabbing his bags looking for a way out without being caught in his flustered state, with bruised lips and pink cheeks. Bon having finally regained his composure had gathered his things and dragged a freaked Rin to the store cupboard at the back of the room.

"This way stupid, there's no other way out so we're just gonna have to hide in here until they leave" he informed before pushing Rin into the back of the cupboard and quickly closing the door plunging them in complete darkness.

_To be continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning to get along.**

Rated M ~ For explicit lemon & Bad language =)

BoyxBoy, Don't like it then please don't read it makes life a hell of a lot easier..

Rins been having mixed feelings about a certain blonde streaked exwire, when the two are confronted by Yukio to learn to get along or face severe consequences our little duo tend to go about it in a rather steamy and embarrassing way. A few truths come to light and bond seems to strengthen.

Don't forget to review, I'd love to hear what you think..

* * *

><p><em>The pair pulled apart both breathing in deeply trying to catch their breath and steady their racing hearts before looking at one another communicating silently that neither was going to back down until they were satisfied. Bon smirked and was about to lean forward for another kiss when they heard loud voices and footsteps heading in their direction.<em>

_"Shit!" Rin hoarsely whispered, pushing Bon away and grabbing his bags looking for a way out without being caught in his flustered state, with bruised lips and pink cheeks. Bon having finally regained his composure had gathered his things and dragged a freaked Rin to the store cupboard at the back of the room._

_"This way stupid, there's no other way out so we're just gonna have to hide in here until they leave" he informed before pushing Rin into the back of the cupboard and quickly closing the door plunging them in complete darkness._

* * *

><p>"Ya know you could've just told me that, instead of dragging me along like a rag doll"<p>

"Ssshh..I'm trying to listen to what they're saying"

Rin let go of a quiet humph, crossing his arms and waiting for the verdict on how long they'd be stuck in this dusty storeroom. After a good few minutes had passed, Rin grew impatient with the lack of information and being unable to see a damn thing left him unable to tell where Bon was in order to nudge the other for his attention.

"So, what's going on?" He asked quietly not wanting to give away their hiding place.

"Sounds to me like some kind of teachers meeting, they haven't mentioned how long it's going to take but I'd make a guess at around half an hour to an hour tops."

"What! "

"Did I stutter idiot?"

"Shut up! What the hell are we gonna do for an hour?"

Bon being able to make out the outline of Rin after his eyes had been given time to adjust to the darkness, slowly stepped forward pinning the smaller teen against the free wall next to them before speaking in a low voice, next to Rins ear.

"Well we could continue were we left of, I'm pretty sure you're still up for that right?"

Rin looked up alarmed, already trying to edge himself away from the rebel.

"That's not..but… fuck you!" He rambled cheeks burning and his voice wavering slightly.

Bon grabbed the retreating boy and towered above him, stopping Rin from moving anywhere with the weight of his body, one of his hands slowly making its way up his shirt running across the brunettes abs before huskily whispering in his ear.

"No, no _Fuck_ you!"

"ahh..Bon..stop..we can't they'll … h…hear..us!" Rin panted trying to focus on moving away from the hand that was inching its way up his chest.

"Then we'd better make sure you keep quiet. Right?" Bon murmured brushing his lips gently against Rins before pushing them together in an almost tender kiss.

Rins moan were muffled by the kiss that had turned far more heated as their tongues once again decided to tango in the others mouth. Bons hand had found its way to an erect nipple pinching and rolling the bud between his fingers.

"A-hahh..god!"

He pulled away from the others lips, making his way down his neck leaving a trail of small bites in his wake before stopping at the pronounced collarbone and gently sucking on flesh there. His hands having now left Rins body focused on undoing the shirt that was in the way of him tasting more of the brunettes flesh.

The last of the buttons undone Bon moved himself back to the others lips kissing harshly, hands greedily feeling the smoothness of the muscles that had been newly exposed to him.

Rin was shaking as small waves of pleasure crashed into him and he threaded his fingers through the long hair of his supposed rival, tugging gently on the shaggy strands before they slowly slid down to removed the tie and shirt that were preventing him from seeing the glorious skin beneath it.

The blonde-streaked teens shirt was undone an pulled from his body quickly, then smooth cool hands were roaming every inch of the expanse of muscle, memorizing every dip and curve and loving the feel of the rough hardness in his hands.

Rins breathing had turned to heavy panting as their kiss finally came to a close but the pleasure continued as a rough hand wound it's way down to his aching erection palming the cock through his slacks, pulling gasps from his mouth.

"heh! You seem to be enjoying this.." Bon murmured heatedly watching the smaller teens face as he quickened his pace.

"S…s…shu..t up! Aahh..!"

Rin bucked his hips into the hand that was creating such delicious friction against his arousal but he needed more, this wasn't enough. Letting go of a soft groan he untangled his fingers from Bons hair sliding them down the toned chest before latching onto the belt of his counterparts slacks, teasingly dipping his fingers beneath the waistband.

Bon pulled away giving him a satisfied smirk when he saw the flustered and disheveled look the demon held. He quickly undid the others black slacks and pulling the trousers and boxers in one down to the knees.

Rin gasped loudly before biting his lip as the cool air of the closet rushed over his hot aching cock, twitching with anticipation.

The taller teen slipped to his knees blowing a tantalizing breath over the head of Rins cock, listening happily to the ragged breaths and moans it pulled from the usually cocky and head-strong teen above him.

"ughhh..uhh…Bon…!"

Bon smiled and slowly licked the proud cock before him from base to tip agonizingly gentle, before swirling his tongue lavishly around the head.

"uuhhhh…aagghh..fuck! Don't… s..!"

The warm mouth continued it's pleasurable torment a few more times before the rebel took the whole head in one go, surprising the shorter teen where he let go of a loud whine as his knees began to shake.

A few soft nips to the cock in his mouth were sent as a warning for the other to quiet down, as those lips and teeth dragged themselves back to the top of the arousal before plunging back down again to the base.

"Mmm…hahh!" Rin mumbled against the fist he'd put to his mouth.

Bon bobbed his head several times his hand stroking what his mouth couldn't reach, he was painfully hard and just watching the boys face contort in pleasure was pushing him over his limit.

Rin was close to coming, his lip were sore from having been continuously bitten to hold in his moans and his legs where threatening to buckle from the pleasure.

With another strangled moan Rin bucked into the warm mouth aiming for release before a pressure to the base of is cock prevented the bliss he desired.

He whimpered, his hands clawing the wall behind him as he was milked of a dry orgasm before looking down at the smirking face in front of him.

"Fuuu..c..ck you bastard! Ju…u..st let me.."

"Not yet. I'll let you cum soon enough" The older teen replied ridding Rin of his slacks and boxers fully and pressing the teen against the wall with force before crashing their lips together in another bruising kiss as he unbuckled his belt.

They pulled apart panting. Bon pushed his fingers towards Rins mouth demanding he suck them as his lips teased a sensitive spot beneath the demons ear.

"Your such a fucking tease.."

"Shut up and suck!"

* 青の祓魔師 *

When his fingers were slick enough he pulled them from the brunettes mouth, lifting the smaller teen so his legs were off the ground and leisurely circled the boys entrance with the tip of his finger, repeating the action a few more times before thrusting in up to the knuckle.

"Gahh..ahh..uuh!" Rin whimpered small tears accumulating at the corners of his eyes.

Bon nibbled the boy's ear in order to offer some distraction from the pain. He slid the finger in and out a few more times before entering another one along side it.

"This might hurt, but only for a bit so you've gotta be quiet, got it?" Bon rumbled as he continued to prepare the younger male. His only reply was a muffled agreement as he entered a third digit.

When he thought Rin was prepared enough he slipped his fingers out, lathering his hard cock with his own spit to try making it easier to slip inside and positioned himself at the smaller boys entrance, gently pushing past the first ring of muscle.

"Ahhh..f..fff..uuckk! Bon!...aghh!'

"God! You're tight..ngh! Just bare with it, it'll get better soon"

"H..urry up!"

"You need to relax.."

Rin nodded his head in understanding before willing himself to calm down, the prickle of unfelling tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Bon slowly moved deeper inside the shaking brunette until his entire length was completely sheathed in the hot heat of his partner. He stilled his movements and waited for the other to give him the go ahead.

"M..moove!" Rin husked, gripping the taller teens shoulders and wrapping his legs securely around the others waist.

Bon pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, his pace slow and deliberate drawing soft moans from the demon wrapped around him.

"aahh-haa..faster! Bon..moo~ve! Gah"

"As you wish..uuhh.."

Bon continued to thrust inside the smaller teen, panting heavily into his neck muffling the moans and grunts that threatened to spill from him. Bon looked up with half-lidded eyes watching the teen in front of him moan and writhe from pleasure, a fist to his mouth to limit the continuous sounds he released. As he watched the boy bite and gnaw at his hand he noticed a small trail of blood run down his knuckles. Using his free hand he pulled it away from the dark haired teens mouth replacing it with his own lips.

The kiss was fierce and needy each giving everything they had into it, trying to reach deeper into the other, the metallic tang of the demons blood faint against their lips only turned them on more.

"Ahh hah hah ahh…..god!"

"Bon….fuck!...harder plee~aasee!"

The two continued to get lost within the pleasure rins nails leaving dark red lines atop the taller teens shoulders. He was in bliss the tight coiling returned to his stomach building more intense from his earlier dry orgasm, he new he was close but he needed that extra push. He forced himself to push down and meets the streaked teens thrusts, silencing begging him to go farther to reacher deeper. Bon noticing this subtle action adjusted the angle of his thrusts slightly, moving closer to the boy filling him deeper and causing his exposed cock to rub against his bare stomach.

"ngghh...ahhh hah...b..bon"

The streaked teen moved faster his orgasm rapidly approaching when he suddenly hit a spot inside the smaller male that had him giving out a guttural moan and shaking from feelings it induced.

Rin saw stars as that spot was continuously abused, he couldn't think he could only feel.

"I'm c..close...fuuu~ck"

"mmhh..me too"

Bon began rhythmically stroking the demons cock whilst thrusting heavily into his tight entrance the ragged moans and desperate bucks only bringing him closer to the edge.

"b...bon..ahh~ fuck, there right there! Ngh...ahhhhhh!" Rin cried.

"S..sshit!"

"B..b..on I'm gonna…I'm gonna.."

Bon gave a practically hard tug to the demons cock, slamming their lips together as he pushed inside the boys tight entrance one more time as he and Rin came together, swallowing the smaller males scream of pleasure.

They stayed together, Rin pressed against the wall, languidly kissing each other. Till those kisses slowly dwindling to small pecks before moving to look one another in the eye.

After a few moments Bon slowly moved his hand, gently running his thumb across the smaller boys lips.

"You really are something else.." Bon whispered as he lowered the teen back to the floor but still keeping him pinned upright against the wall before giving him one last gentle kiss. Moments later they parted cheeks dusted with pink and bodies aching and sticky, before Rin quietly said;

"Maybe we can learn to get along after all.." a large smile dominating his features as he playfully shouted at the streaked teen to move his ass so he could get dressed.

- End -

* * *

><p>Gahh..fail for the ending! =( I tried, but anyway what did you guys think?<p>

I'm gonna try and write another little short fic possibly with the same pairing

or maybe another..

let me know if ya have any ideas! =D

ciao =^.^=


End file.
